Justice Tunes
by Essteka
Summary: A Looney Tunes/Justice League crossover. What happens when the greatest superheroes of all-time meet the funniest cartoon characters of all-time? This is what happens...
1. What's Up, Superman?

Hello, everyone. This is a crossover I've been thinking of doing for a while and here's where I got the idea. You see, back in the 90's, DC Comics published a four issue-miniseries titled "Superman & Bugs Bunny". As you can imagine, it was a crossover between the DC Universe and the Looney Tunes. I've never read that crossover, but I've always wanted to read it just to see how characters from both universes would react if they met. So, this is how I was inspired to write this crossover. Anyway, here's the first chapter of it. By the way, the DC characters appearing in this are mostly based on a mix between the DC Animated Universe and the comics themselves.

Chapter 1: What's Up, Superman?

Metropolis. One of the largest cities in the U.S.A. This is where Superman, the Man of Steel himself, lives. Several criminals have been trying to do harm to the citizens of this city, but the Man of Tomorrow was always there to stop them. Metropolis is also home of the Daily Planet, one of the most famous newspapers in America.

Metropolis is also the place where our story begins. It all started one night, precisely in the aforementioned Daily Planet. There, a well-built man with black hair was typing on his computer. The man was wearing glasses, a white long-sleeved shirt, a red tie, a blue vest, blue pants and black shoes. His name is Clark Kent. Long-time reporter of the Daily Planet, Clark turned off the computer and stood up from his chair, getting ready to get to his apartment.

"Hey, Smallville!"

Clark turned around to see a woman from around his age. She had long black hair, a long-sleeved purple shirt, a white skirt and purple high heel shoes. Her name is Lois Lane, long-time co-worker at the Daily Planet.

"Do you have anything planned for tonight?" she asked.

"Not really. I was just going to my apartment." Clark replied. "Why?"

"I've got nothing planned for tonight either, so I figured if neither of us have nothing planned for tonight, maybe we could go out and eat something together." Lois replied.

"Sure, Lois. I'd love to do that." Clark said, smiling at her.

"Good. I'm thinking of eating Chinese food. Probably some rice." She said as she made her way through the elevator, with Clark following her.

* * *

Some hours later...

Clark and Lois came out of a Chinese restaurant, right after they ate their Chinese meals that night.

"And then I told Perry 'No way. I am NOT going to make an article on that. Find someone else; I've got other things to worry about.' And you know me, Clark. When I'm stubborn, nobody's going to convince me otherwise." She said, finishing her story about something that happened to her that morning.

"Yeah, I know." Clark said, smirking. "You know when to stand up and do things your own way. That's one thing I like about you."

"Well, I've got to say, that was a great time I had with you, Clark." She said, smiling.

"I'm thinking the same thing. We could do that more often."

"Good idea. How about we do that next week?"

"Sounds like a... WATCH OUT!" He exclaimed as he jumped on her, getting her out of the way.

At this moment, a car flied into them. Because Clark saw it just in time, the car avoided Lois and himself. However, the car landed on the Chinese restaurant, destroying the window. The people inside the restaurant screamed in terror.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lois said as they stood up. "Where did that car come from?" she wondered, looking at the damages it did on the restaurant.

A few seconds later, Clark and Lois heard people screaming in the streets. Soon, they find out what was happening. Someone in particular was terrorizing the citizens of Metropolis. That someone was a cyborg, with half his head being covered by flesh and hair. At this moment, the cyborg grabbed another car and held it in the air.

"Show yourself, Superman! You wouldn't want these people getting themselves hurt because of me!" the cyborg shouted.

"Metallo..." Clark said to himself, recognizing the villain.

"Is this guy looking for punishment?" Lois rhetorically asked, annoyed by the cyborg's sudden appearance. "It won't take long before Superman deals with him." She turned around to face Clark. Much to her surprise, he wasn't there. "Clark? Clark!" She sighed in annoyance. "Where is he, now?"

Meanwhile, Metallo threw the car at some people on the street. Those people ran away, screaming while avoiding the car. The cyborg then grabbed a lamppost and got it out of the ground he swung it around, trying to hurt the citizens of Metropolis with it. Just as Metallo was about to swing it again, he was suddenly stopped, as if like something was blocking the lamppost.

"What the..."

Just as Metallo was about to look at the lamppost, all he saw was a fist coming at him full speed, sending the cyborg away. The metallic fiend crashed into a store. Floating above the street was a well-built black-haired man. He was wearing a blue superhero suit with a big red 'S' symbol in a yellow triangle, red slips on the blue suit, red boots and a red flowing cape. His name is Superman, the Man of Steel himself. Metallo stood up from what happened, having a little headache. Right at that moment, Superman quickly came near his enemy, bringing the lamppost with him. With his speed and strength, the superhero bended the lamppost around the cyborg, tying him up.

"You want me? Here I am. What do you want, Metallo?" Superman asked, glaring at his enemy.

"What do I want?" Metallo said, smirking sinisterly. "Your death. That's what I want."

Using all his strength, the cyborg broke the lamppost around him and quickly threw his right fist at Superman. The Man of Tomorrow instantly caught the fist with his bare hand. Metallo threw his other fist at him, which was instantly caught by Superman as well. All of sudden, the cyborg used both of his feet to kick Superman in the stomach. The superhero was then forced to release both of Metallo's hands. The metallic fiend immediately punched Superman as many times as possible. After a few seconds of receiving all these hits, the Man of Steel had enough and punched Metallo with all his strength, causing the cyborg to be knocked away in the sky. While falling, Metallo was heading towards a nearby park.

While all of this was going on, something strange was happening in that park. Something was burrowing his way through the park under the ground. Whatever was burrowing in that park stopped burrowing and came out of a hole.

"And here we are, at Pismo Beach!" Whoever was burrowing exclaimed.

It was a grey rabbit with long ears. He had buck teeth, whiskers and white fur on his muzzle, belly and feet. His name is Bugs Bunny. The rabbit was smiling, with his arms in the air. However, he stopped smiling and raising his arms when he looked around him. This wasn't what he was expecting to see.

At this moment, someone else came out of the same hole Bugs came from. It was a black feathered duck with an orange bill, orange webbed feet and a white collar around his neck. His name is Daffy Duck. The duck was shaking his head around, removing all the dirt that was stuck on his head.

"I still don't get why I even agreed that we travel to Pismo Beach by borrowing in the ground. Not really good for a duck!" Daffy complained in annoyance. Then, he got puzzled as he looked around. "Wait a second..." The duck then realized what was going on as he dropped his head on the ground and hit the back of his head with his hands several times. "Not again!" Daffy then looked at Bugs and glared at him. "You did it again. Admit it, you despicable rabbit! YOU made that mistake ONCE AGAIN! You didn't take that left turn at Albuquerque! You never take that left turn at Albuquerque! Why do you never take that left turn at Albuquerque? Here's a good advice for ya. The next time you travel to somewhere and you somehow end up at Albuquerque, TAKE THAT DARN LEFT TURN AT ALBUQUERQUE!" The duck screamed.

Daffy panted heavily from the screaming he did.

"Alright, calm down, Daffy. I'm sure we'll find a way to get to Pismo Beach as soon as possible." Bugs said, trying to calm the duck down.

"It'd better be. Where are we, anyway? I hope there's no angry guy with a sword guarding a treasure or that moronic abominable snowman here." He said, still angry they weren't at Pismo Beach yet.

Bugs rolled his eyes, when he suddenly noticed something coming from the sky. Metallo was falling down towards the rabbit and the duck.

"Hum, Daff... We should run away." Bugs said right before running away.

"And why should we do that, rabbit?" Daffy asked, still glaring at the rabbit. The latter pointed towards Metallo. Daffy turned around and looked up. As soon as he noticed the cyborg falling towards him, the duck's eyes widened while his irises instantly shrunk. "Mother."

Metallo landed on the ground, his back crushing Daffy. Unaware of the rabbit and the duck's presence, the cyborg stood up, groaning. He then smirked.

"This was only a warm-up, boy-scout. Time for the real game to start." Metallo said before running to join Superman.

As the cyborg was leaving, Daffy was lying on the ground, flat like a sheet of paper. Bugs came near the duck, arching an eyebrow.

"Are you alright?" the rabbit asked.

A few seconds later, Daffy came back to his original shape, gasping for air.

"What the heck was that? I'm too confused, now!"

"Well, I know it was some guy. But whoever it is, there's only one way to find out." Bugs said before following Metallo.

"You want to follow that huge piece of metal? No thanks! I'm not gonna do that as well. There's no way... AARGH!"

Daffy was interrupted when Bugs grabbed him by the neck and dragged him along with him. The duck frowned, as he had the feeling they would get themselves into trouble.

* * *

Metallo was back at fighting Superman. While the two of them were trading punches, Bugs and Daffy hidden themselves behind a mailbox, observing the fight.

"Hey, that's Superman!" the rabbit said, recognizing the famous superhero.

"Superman? What is he doing here?" Daffy asked, puzzled.

"I think the question is 'What are WE doin' here?' instead. This looks like Metropolis." Bugs said, looking at the city around him.

"Metrowhat?"

"Metropolis. This is where Superman lives."

"Honestly, rabbit, I suggest we simply leave this place right now before something bad..."

At this moment, Superman punched Metallo hard enough to send him flying away. The cyborg landed right next to the mailbox. Bugs and Daffy stayed behind the mailbox, hoping the villain wouldn't notice them. Standing up with a groan, Metallo grabbed the mailbox, not noticing the Looney Tunes right away. The cyborg then ran towards the Man of Steel and tried to hit him with the mailbox. Superman blocked it by grabbing the mailbox with both hands. He then put it on the ground while avoiding Metallo's punches. The cyborg hit the superhero's stomach with his knee. Metallo then grabbed the Man of Steel and threw him away. Superman landed next to a building, lying on the ground.

"We should help him." Bugs said before going towards the superhero.

"Do we have to?" Daffy asked, gulping in fear.

The rabbit and the duck arrived next to Superman. The latter sat up, groaning and not noticing the Looney Tunes yet.

"Are ya okay, doc?"

"Don't worry about me..." Superman then looked up and was extremely surprised when he noticed the rabbit, wondering if he was dreaming or not. "Bugs... Bunny?" he said, confused.

Meanwhile, Metallo grabbed another lamppost and charged towards the superhero. He swung the lamppost before aiming it at the superhero. Seeing the lamppost, Superman quickly grabbed Bugs and flied away. However, Daffy was still standing there and gulped when he saw the lamppost coming towards him.

"This is gonna hurt..." he said to himself.

SLAM!

The duck yelled as he flied away in the sky, disappearing into the sky. Bugs saw the duck disappearing into the sky and cringed.

"_That must have hurt. Though I'm sure he suffered worse pain than that._" The rabbit thought.

"Are you alright?" Superman asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, doc."

"Good. Now, I'm not sure what you're doing here, but I have to deal with Metallo first." The Man of Steel said before flying towards the cyborg.

Metallo was lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious. He then smirked when he noticed Superman coming towards him. Quickly, the cyborg opened his chest, revealing a glowing green rock as he stood up. Superman instantly stopped at where he was and felt himself weaker while being close to the Kryptonite, his most well-known weakness.

"I hope you were expecting that." Metallo said, smirking.

"I did expect it. I just thought I'd be able to stop you before you could use it." The Man of Steel said, getting weaker.

"Too bad for you that you weren't able to stop me in time. Now, taste even more Kryptonite!" He exclaimed while a beam of light came from the Kryptonite and hit the superhero, causing him more pain.

"Hey there, sir!"

Metallo turned his head around and noticed Bugs Bunny, dressed like a mechanic.

"What the..." the cyborg said, confused by seeing a cartoon character standing right next to him.

"Ya seem to have some damage. Let me handle this. I'm an expert in mechanic!" Bugs said. The rabbit hopped and landed on the cyborg's chest. He went inside the chest, examining it. "I see some of the problems there. I know just what to do."

Bugs summoned a wrench and started messing around the circuits inside Metallo's body with it. The latter was getting annoyed by that.

"Get out!" he exclaimed as he grabbed the rabbit by his tail, but Bugs refused to get out as he held onto the Kryptonite.

"Just one more thing to do."

He summoned a huge cartoon bomb, lighted it, and put it inside the chest. As the rabbit got out of Metallo's chest, he closed it, stopping the Kryptonite from hurting Superman. Bugs then summoned a screwdriver and put some screws around the chest, preventing it from opening. He ran away from Metallo and went next to the superhero.

"And now would be the good time to see a big boom." The rabbit said while removing his mechanic outfit.

BOOM!

The bomb exploded inside Metallo's body. The cyborg was knocked unconscious, lying on the ground and in a really bad shape.

"What have you done to him?" Superman asked the rabbit.

"Eh, I just put a cartoon bomb inside his body. He's not dead. Just knocked out." He replied while munching on a carrot.

At this moment, police cars arrived next to them, with police officers ready to put Metallo back in prison. While this was happening, several citizens from Metropolis surrounded Superman and Bugs. They all looked strangely at them, mostly at the rabbit.

"Do ya think they want autographs?" the carrot eater whispered at the Man of Steel.

"Look, mom!" a little girl exclaimed with excitement while pointing at the rabbit. "It's Bugs Bunny!"

Soon enough, several boys and girls ran towards the rabbit and surrounded him. Many of the kids were either touching him to see he was real, while others were staring in awe at him and some others were laughing with joy at seeing Bugs. The latter couldn't help but being amused at seeing these kids acting like that. Suddenly, he was lifted in the air and realized Superman grabbed him and he was floating in the air.

"Sorry, children. I need Bugs right now. I'll give him back to you as soon as possible." Superman said to the children.

The Man of Steel flied away with the rabbit, both of them hearing the children being disappointed the rabbit had to leave. The adults that were present couldn't believe their eyes. Lois was still there, just as impressed as everyone else.

"Just when I thought I've seen everything with these superheroes around... Bugs Bunny appears out of nowhere." She said to herself. "My God..."

* * *

Several moments later, Superman and Bugs arrived on top of a building. The superhero put the rabbit down.

"Eh, what's up, Superman?" Bugs asked, munching on a carrot.

The Man of Steel stared at the rabbit, still in amazement.

"Wow... I mean, wow. That's just incredible." He said.

"What? You were expectin' maybe Mickey Mouse?"

"I mean... Well, you're Bugs Bunny. You are a cartoon character. I've watched your shorts when I was a kid!"

"Eh, I'm just as surprised to meet ya, doc."

"Do you have any idea how you were able to come in Metropolis?" Superman asked him.

"Well, I remember I went to Pismo Beach on vacation." Bugs replied. "But once again, I missed my destination because..."

"Let me guess." The Man of Steel interrupted him. "You didn't take that left turn at Albuquerque?"

"Eh, ya know your classics, doc." The rabbit said, smirking. "Anyway, I didn't take that left turn and for some reason I ended up here. And then I saw that cyborg fightin' ya. Ya know what happened next." He then remembered something else. "Oh! And I remember that cyborg accidentally sent Daffy flyin' in the air."

"Wait... Daffy? The duck is here too?"

"Yeah, I forgot to mention we both went on vacation and were both headin' for Pismo Beach, so he also ended up here in Metropolis. However, he's no longer here. I think he may have fly away outside the edge of Metropolis. Ya may have missed him because he was standin' behind ya and didn't say anythin' at all."

"Do you know which direction he was sent to?" Superman asked.

"Well, I think..." Bugs looked around for a few seconds. He then pointed towards one direction. "Yep, he went that way."

"Alright. Then I have another question. In terms of cartoon physics, just how far Daffy would have fly away in the air after receiving Metallo's lamppost?"

"Probably a couple of cities from here. Why?" Bugs asked.

"Among the cities that are close to this side of Metropolis... there's Gotham City."

"Uh-oh..." Bugs said, worried about Daffy's safety.

"He could have ended up in another city, but I fear he might be in Gotham." Superman added.

"Well, then, we should go there before Daff gets into trouble with the criminals from that place."

The Man of Tomorrow grabbed Bugs by the waist and flied towards where the duck was sent away.

"So, ya said ya watched my shorts when you were a kid? Does that mean you're a fan of my works?" Bugs asked.

"You could say that." Superman replied, smirking.

"That's great to hear. I'd never thought I'd have a superhero like you enjoyin' what I do." The rabbit said, grinning.

"You're welcome."

End of chapter.

Superman and Bugs Bunny met. They're now searching for Daffy, who might be in Gotham City. You know what this means for the next chapter.

Read and review!


	2. A Duck in Gotham City

Good suggestions, Nightw2. I'll use them when I can.

As for Nobodiez's question, "The Man of Tomorrow" is one of Superman's numerous nicknames, alongside "The Man of Steel" and "The Last Son of Krypton". There was a comic book in the 90's titled "Superman: The Man of Tomorrow" and it was also used as the title of the first episode of the "Legion of Superheroes" cartoon. So, no, I didn't make that nickname up.

As for twilightnite13's question, yes, Lola will in this, and so will some of the other Looney Tunes. Bugs and Daffy are FAR from being the only Looney Tunes I'm planning to use in this story.

Chapter 2: A Duck in Gotham City

Of all the places in the USA, Gotham City was among the most dangerous. All the psychopaths, plus all the other criminals living there made it a town you probably wouldn't want to live there. Fortunately, this city has a light of hope, personified by a certain vigilante. This vigilante was known by many names: the Dark Knight, the Caped Crusader, the World's Greatest Detective, etc. He wasn't alone in his battle to eradicate evil, as he had numerous sidekicks, one loyal butler, some police forces who put their trust in him, as well as other fellow superheroes willing to help him once in a while. Someone you'll see appearing soon...

It was the night in Gotham City as our story continues. Everything seemed fine. Nothing strange was going on. That is until a certain duck was falling down from the sky, screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

POW!

Daffy Duck landed on a rooftop, the front of his body crushed against it. He unstuck himself from the rooftop, looking all dazed.

"Could this place stop moving around? I'm getting sick."

The duck shook his head around, coming to his senses.

"Alright, I'm fine." He said as he stood up. He then looked around, wondering where he was. "What is this place? Where am I? If only there was something that could tell me that..." he said to himself while walking around the rooftop.

All of sudden, a newspaper was flying in the air and stuck itself against Daffy's face.

"AAAH! I'm attacked by a parasite! Somebody save me!"

Daffy grabbed the newspaper and unstuck it from his face. He then took a look at the newspaper.

"Oh! It's no parasite then. Well, at least, I can learn where am I." The duck started reading the newspaper. "Okay, it's today's date. And this newspaper is called... 'Gotham News'. Huh. That's quite simple for a name... Wait a second!"

The duck threw the newspaper away, panicking.

"That means I'm in Gotham City! And if I'm in Gotham City, that means I might end up meeting one of those dangerous criminals and I'll be doomed!"

Daffy ran around the rooftop, screaming while panicking some more. Suddenly, he stopped what he was doing as he thought about something.

"Wait... On the other hand, if I'm in Gotham City..." He smiled widely when he thought about it. "That means I might end up meeting Batman!" Daffy gasped in joy when he thought about that. "Oh, my gosh! He's the coolest superhero to ever live! This is gonna be awesome! But how am I going to find him? Oh! I know! I'll just have to commit a crime! Batman always shows up whenever there's a crime! This is a perfect plan." He said to himself.

"Although... I might end up in prison if I commit a crime." Daffy then said, doubting. "Yeah, on second thought, that's a bad idea. Oh! I've got a better idea! I should wait for someone else to commit a crime! That sounds better! I just need to wait now."

The duck sat on the rooftop, waiting patiently. A few seconds later, an explosion was heard.

"Well, that didn't take too long." Daffy stood up and looked around. He noticed some bank having smoke coming from its entrance. The duck smirked. "Alright, here's my chance. Time to meet the Caped Crusader himself!"

* * *

Less than a minute earlier...

Inside the First Bank of Gotham, the employees were serving their customers, dealing with their bank accounts and all that stuff. Suddenly, the entrance door opened wide as a soldier toy was walking towards the counters. The employees and customers all arched an eyebrow when they noticed the soldier toy. Then, the toy aimed its gun at the ceiling. Surprisingly, the toy gun was powerful as it shot a powerful blast, causing a good chunk of the ceiling to fall down. The people panicked as they moved away, trying to avoid the falling part of ceiling. After it landed on the floor, they noticed four thugs coming in the bank, armed with submachine guns. Those thugs shoot in the air with their guns, causing the people to scream and lay on the ground, not wanting to get bullets through their bodies.

Then, someone appeared alongside the four thugs. That someone made the employees and customers terrified just because of his reputation. It was a man with chalk white skin, dark green hair, bright red lips, yellow eyes and a pointy nose. He was wearing a purple vest, a yellow shirt underneath, a green flower on his vest, purple pants, a purple bowtie, white gloves and black and white shoes. Just by looking at his smile, people were scared enough. This man was the most dangerous criminal in all of Gotham City. Heck, he's one of the most dangerous criminals in this world. He was the Prince Clown of Crime himself... The Joker.

"Heheheheheheh..." he started laughing. "Hahahahahaha!" he laughed some more.

The Joker walked to the center of the bank. He noticed the look of the employees and customers, all terrified at him. He smiled evilly at that.

"Citizens of Gotham. You might be wondering what I'm doing here, isn't it? Well, the answer is I'm short on money and I wanted to have some fun. So I decided to kill two birds with a bullet by doing a good ol' fashioned bank robbery! Yes, I know the correct expression is 'kill two birds with one stone', but frankly, why doing that with a stone when you have a gun?" the Joker said before grabbing his gun and shooting in the air, causing the employees and customers to scream. "Laurel, Hardy... Tie the customers up. Abbott, Costello... Keep an eye on the employees." The clown ordered his henchmen, who all nodded.

Meanwhile, Daffy was jumping from one rooftop to another. He then arrived on the rooftop of the bank, catching his breath from all the running and jumping he did.

"Boy, there were a lot of buildings here. Should probably go to a marathon." He said to himself.

The duck then came near the hole on the rooftop and looked inside of it. He saw the Joker, near one of the counters. Behind the Joker were four thugs. Daffy guessed they were his henchmen. The thugs were surrounding a bunch of people, all tied with ropes and gagged with tape.

"Oh, the Joker making a robbery! That sounds like a good idea for an action sequence! No doubt Bats will appear soon." the duck said.

"Hello, sir." The Joker said to one of the employees, acting like an actual customer. "I would like to take some money from my account. And by 'taking some money from my account', I mean I want to take the money from all the accounts of your little bank! Or else..."

The clown took his gun and came near one of the tied customers, a woman in her mid-thirties. He pressed his gun against her forehead, causing her to sweat and panic, screaming through the tape on her mouth.

"Or else, my little bullet will go visit her head and never come back." The Joker said, grinning sadistically.

Hearing that from above, Daffy's eyes were widened, terrified at this idea.

"Man, this guy is sick!" the duck said, feeling disgusted by that.

"Y-Y-Yes, sir! No n-n-n-need to s-s-s-shoot our customer." The bank employee said, nervous by the situation.

"Good dog!" the Joker said, petting the bank employee on his head. "Now, Rex, give daddy all the money you have."

Quickly, the employee opened the bank vault. The Joker ordered two of his henchmen to go get the money. They nodded before taking bags from their pockets and filling them with all the money in the vault. Once they were done, they put the bags near their boss, pleased of what they got.

"Oh! And by the way, about the bullet visiting her head..." the clown aimed his gun back at the woman, who screamed through her gag once again. "I've changed my mind. I haven't murdered anyone for a while. I need to fix this..." he said, smirking evilly.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Daffy exclaimed on the rooftop of the bank, panicking at the sight of the Joker about to kill the woman. "Where's Batman when you need him?"

As the clown was about to shoot, one hand came from the shadows behind one of the thugs. The hand was covered with a black glove with some blades on the side. That hand grabbed the thug and dragged him to the shadows. The sound of someone being punched was heard. Hearing that, the Joker and the three other henchmen turned around, surprised to see the fourth henchman disappearing like that. All of sudden, a boomerang shaped like a bat flown away from the shadows and hit the chandelier above. The chandelier fell down, landing towards the Joker and the three henchmen. They all screamed in alarm, while the clown was the only one smart enough to not get himself crushed by it by leaping away from it. All three thugs were stuck under the chandelier, all of them dazed by that. The Joker looked at the shadows, smirking as he knew what was going on.

"Oh, Batman! I knew you'd come eventually. Now, let's see who'll win this never-ending battle of good vs. evil!" the clown exclaimed as he went towards the shadows.

Suddenly, he felt someone tapping his shoulder. The Joker grinned evilly as he turned around and aimed his gun at whoever tapped his shoulder. Much to his surprise, though, nobody was there. He turned around several times, but he saw no sign of his archenemy.

"Oh, come on, Bats!" The Joker complained, frustrated. "Stop playing around like that!"

Just as he turned around one more time, the clown instantly received a punch on his face. The Joker groaned as he fell on his back. He rubbed his face before looking up. Standing up in front of him was the legend himself. It was a man who was wearing a black cowl covering his head, with the exception of his mouth. Two pointy bat ears were on top of the cowl. The man's outfit was grey with the logo of a black bat on a yellow ellipse, black briefs on it, black gloves with blades, black boots, a black cape and a yellow belt with several cartridges. It was the Dark Knight himself, the Caped Crusader, the World's Great Detective... none other than Batman.

The woman sighed in relief when she saw Batman, so did the rest of the customers and the employees.

"Yes! He's finally here!" Daffy gleefully said.

"So, you finally decided to show yourself, Bats?" the Joker said, smirking.

Batman grabbed the Joker by his shirt and held him up. The Dark Knight glared at his nemesis.

"You're going back to jail, Joker." Batman said. "Don't try to pull any tricks on me or you'll regret it."

"Oh, I've regretted nothing I've done so far in my life, Batsy. And it's not today I'll start regretting for something!"

At this moment, a smoke bomb fell off the Joker's right sleeve and landed on the floor. Smoke appeared from the bomb, causing Batman to cough and to accidentally release his nemesis. The clown noticed the thugs getting out of the chandelier. The thug who disappeared into the shadows also came back, rubbing his head in pain.

"Gentlemen, grab the bags. It's time for us to leave." The Joker said to his henchmen.

All four of them nodded before grabbing the bags of money and following the Joker out of the bank.

"See ya later, Batman! Hahahahahaha!" the clown laughed as he exited the bank.

* * *

"Oh, this is thrilling!" Daffy said, still on top of the bank and looking through the hole.

Seeing the Joker and his henchmen leaving, the duck quickly ran to the edge of the rooftop. There, he saw the criminals coming across police cars, with lots of cops coming to save the people at the bank. The clown and his henchmen used their guns to get through and went inside a car, leaving soon after. Daffy then saw something that immediately caught his attention. Near the bank, there was a car parked there. However, it wasn't an ordinary car. It was an impressive long black car, with tailfins shaped like batwings. The duck gasped in excitement when he saw the car.

"The Batmobile! Oh, my gosh! This is better than I expected!"

A few seconds later, Batman ran out of the bank, heading towards the Batmobile. Daffy smirked when he saw that.

"I gotta hitch a ride on that."

The duck jumped down the rooftop and arrived in front of the Batmobile.

"Alright, Dark Knight." Daffy said, with a commanding tone. "I command you to let me..."

VROOM!

Batman didn't seem to have noticed Daffy as the Batmobile hit the duck while leaving. Daffy was now stuck under the wheel at the front on the right, hitting his body against the ground constantly while the wheel was spinning. The duck also constantly shout the word 'Ouch' while stuck there...

* * *

A few minutes later, the Joker and his henchmen arrived next to an abandoned warehouse, probably their secret hideout. They quickly went inside of it with all their money. Soon after, the Batmobile arrived. Batman went out of his car and headed towards the warehouse. Daffy was still stuck under the wheel. With all his strength, the duck managed to get himself out of there, gasping for air. The duck was lying on the ground, tired by what he just experienced.

"Next time... I'll be the driver." He said exhausted.

Daffy then shook his head before standing up.

"Alright, no time to waste here. I can't miss this fight, which will undeniably be awesome." He said with glee before entering the warehouse as well.

Inside the warehouse, the Joker was kissing a good bunch of dollar bills, joyful of all the money he got.

"I gotta say, boys. This was a successful night, at least in terms of profit." The clown said.

"The night isn't over..."

The Joker and his henchmen quickly turned around as they noticed Batman standing at the door, glaring at all of them.

"Oh, Bats. You want more? Well, why didn't you say so?" The Joker rhetorically asked, smirking. "Get him, boys!"

The thugs cracked their knuckles before running towards Batman. The latter stayed calm until 'Costello' tried to punch. Batman avoided the punch and instantly grabbed 'Costello' by his arm and threw him away, the latter landing on 'Laurel'. The Caped Crusader threw a Batarang at 'Hardy', hitting the latter in his jaw. Suddenly, 'Abbott' punched the superhero in the face, making Batman fall on his back. The thug then put his foot on his chest, with the Dark Knight groaning. Glaring at the thug, he immediately grabbed his foot and twisted, causing 'Abbott' to lose his balance and land face first. 'Hardy' grabbed his gun and shot several times at Batman. The latter avoided the bullets and threw his Batarang. It hit the thug's hands, yelping as he accidentally let go of his gun. The rest of the thugs stood up, groaning in pain. They all growled at the World's Greatest Detective.

"Oh, no! You've made them angry, Batman." The Joker mockingly said to his nemesis. "And let me tell ya, once they're done with you, the results won't be pretty. Heheheheheheh..."

"I've got nothing to worry about." Batman said, still glaring at them.

"Fear not, Batman! I'm coming to the rescue!"

At this moment, Batman, the Joker and the henchmen were confused. Whoever said that wasn't any of them. They all looked up and saw someone appearing at the window. Daffy was standing at the window, making a heroic pose. He then landed on the floor coming between Batman and the villains.

"Prepare to face my wrath, you fiends!" Daffy exclaimed to the criminals.

At this moment, Batman, the Joker and the henchmen were all raising an eyebrow. Much to their surprise, Daffy Duck was standing right in front of them. The clown rubbed his eyes in confusion.

"Okay, tell me I'm not the only one who is seeing Daffy Duck at this moment!" the Joker exclaimed in disbelief.

"Don't worry, Bats. You've got help to fight the Joker now!" the duck proudly exclaimed to the Dark Knight.

The superhero was still amazed by what he was seeing. Even after all the strange stuff either as the Guardian of Gotham or as a member of the Justice League, seeing this cartoon character interacting with them was a bit hard to believe. He then shook his head before looking back at the duck.

"I was doing fine without any help." Batman said to Daffy.

"I know, but quite frankly, I wouldn't dare missing this fight!" the duck gleefully said.

"I have no idea where you come from..." The Joker said before grinning evilly. "It doesn't matter really, because your feathered presence is going to make things more interesting. Time for Round 2! Hahahahahahahahaha!" the clown exclaimed.

The thugs were still in disbelief after seeing Daffy. They simply shrugged before resuming the fight. Batman punched 'Laurel' when the latter tried to punch him as well. Daffy ran straight into 'Costello' and punched him in the face.

'POW!'

'Hardy' grabbed the duck, who then freed himself and immediately punched him too.

'BAM!'

Batman fought 'Abbott' for a while, hitting him with his fist. After a while, he noticed how Daffy was fighting. At the moment, the duck threw another punch, this time at 'Laurel'.

'WHAM!"

"How do you do that?" Batman asked while throwing another punch at 'Abbott'.

"Do what?" Daffy asked.

"Where do those onomatopoeias come from?" the superhero asked, referring to all those words coming out of thin air every time the duck was punching someone.

"Oh, I've got my own secrets, Batman." Daffy replied, smirking right before punching 'Laurel' again.

'BIFF!'

After a while of fighting, all the thugs were knocked down, falling unconscious. The duck was smirking. Batman and Daffy then heard someone slowly clapping. They looked in front of them and saw the Joker doing that.

"Bravo, sirs. Bravo." The clown sarcastically said. "That was a great performance. Unfortunately, I haven't fought you yet."

The Joker smirked sadistically as he took his gun from his pocket.

"Ah!" Daffy exclaimed, still smirking. "What're you gonna do with that?"

BANG!

A bullet hit Daffy's bill, spinning it around his head. The duck grabbed his bill with his hand, stopping it from spinning.

"A stupid question deserves a stupid answer." He said, grinning nervously.

"Say your prayers, little duck." The Joker said.

He started shooting at both Daffy and Batman. The two of them ran away, dodging the bullets. After a while of shooting, the superhero and the duck were each on either side of the room, with the Joker standing between them.

"Let's see how much of a cartoon character you are with how much bullet you can survive through." The clown said, grinning evilly.

Nervous, Daffy then got an idea. He summoned a can of paint and a paintbrush. The duck then drew an 'X' on the floor, right in front of the villain.

"Oh, please." The Joker said, offended. "I know comedy classics and you won't get me with the ol' trick of the painted 'X' and the falling anvil that fo..."

Seeing this as an opportunity, Batman immediately kicked the Joker on his back. The clown yelped as he landed face first on the 'X'. Before he could have a chance to stand up...

POW!

An anvil landed on top of the Joker's head, the latter dazed from receiving such a heavy object on him.

"You... You're despicable." He said to the duck before lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Hey! That's copyrighted!" Daffy exclaimed, offended. "By me, as a matter of fact!"

A few seconds later, Batman and Daffy heard sirens outside the warehouse. They knew it was the police coming to arrest the criminals.

"Well, that was a well-done job." Daffy said, proudly. "Time for us to get celebrated as heroes for saving the day and... WHOAH!"

The duck yelped as Batman grabbed him by the neck and vanished. Some seconds later, cops arrived in the warehouse, right at the same time as the Joker and the henchmen were waking up.

"You're all under arrest!" one of the cops ordered, pointing his gun at the criminals.

"Man! We just got beaten by Daffy Duck!" 'Hardy' said.

The cops arched an eyebrow at what he said. They then looked at the Joker, who then noticed the cops looking at him.

"Hey! Don't look at me! I've haven't seen any cartoon duck here!" The clown lied.

He remembered fighting the duck, but he didn't want the cops to think he was crazier than usual. The cops just rolled their eyes as they arrested the criminals.

* * *

Meanwhile, on top of some other building in Gotham, Batman and Daffy were talking to each other.

"I still can't believe it. I was able to fight alongside Batman, the coolest superhero of all!" the duck gleefully exclaimed. "It's an honor to meet ya, Bats!"

The Dark Knight ignored the praise given to him by the duck as he had other things in mind.

"Where do you come from?" Batman asked.

"Huh? Where do I come from? Oh, you're silly, Batman!" Daffy chuckled. "You never went to school or what? Let me explain to you. When a male duck and a female duck love each other very much..."

"That's not what I meant." The Caped Crusader quickly interrupted, frowning at the duck.

"Oh. You probably meant how I ended up in Gotham City, right?" the duck asked, to which Batman nodded. "Well, to be honest, I don't remember quite much." He replied, scratching his head.

"About time we find ya, Daff."

Batman and Daffy looked up. They noticed Superman floating above them, carrying Bugs Bunny with him. The Dark Knight looked at the Man of Steel, as if asking for an explication.

"It's a bit of a long story, Batman." Superman said.

* * *

End of chapter.

Batman is now aware of the Looney Tunes' presence. In the next chapter, it'll be time for another Justice Leaguer to come across another Looney Tune.

My original idea for the beginning of this chapter was to have Daffy literally landing right in the middle of a fight between Batman and the Joker at the bank. I changed it to what you saw in this chapter.

Man, I had a lot of fun using Batman and the Joker here. I should use them more often.

I remember that one Christmas episode from "Batman: The Animated Series" titled "Holiday Knights", where the Joker's henchmen were named after the Three Stooges. I decided to do something similar here, but with four other comedic legends.

Yeah, the onomatopoeias here are a reference to the 1966 TV Show. With a cartoon character like Daffy here, I couldn't resist doing that.

Read and review!


	3. Amazon and Rabbit

Sorry for the LONG wait. It took me a while to get to this chapter mainly because I wanted my Mario and Sonic crossover to progress further in terms of chapter. Now that it's at five chapters, it's time to go back to work on this fic.

Thanks a lot for the suggestions, Nightw2. Especially since I'm making up the plot while writing each chapter. I'll be sure to use them when possible.

Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 3: Amazon and Rabbit

On top of the same building in Gotham City, Batman and Daffy were having a conversation until Superman arrived with Bugs. The latter explained to the Dark Knight what happened when Daffy and himself arrived in Metropolis.

"And then, we came in Gotham City and found both you and Daff on top of this building." Bugs said, ending his story.

"I see. Daffy appeared right when I was dealing with the Joker." Batman said. "I found it odd to see that, especially whenever he did something only an animated character would be able to do."

"Wait, did ya fight the Joker?" Bugs asked to Daffy.

"Oh, yeah. I totally did that." The duck replied, proud of himself.

"How is he like?"

"Well, he's quite fun to watch. Although there was a point where he was about to shoot a woman even though he already got all the money he wanted. That makes him a monster for sure."

"You were there at the bank, too?" Batman asked.

"Yup. By the way, the way you were able to take down the henchmen at the bank was pretty darn awesome!" Daffy gleefully exclaimed.

The Dark Knight looked at the duck before looking at the Man of Steel.

"Superman, use your x-ray vision on Bugs and Daffy. They can't possibly have the same genetics as a human being, or any ordinary animal like the ones they're based on."

"Got it." Superman nodded before looking at the Looney Tunes with his x-ray vision. He sighed in amusement at what he saw. "I should have seen that coming."

"What is it?"

"The organs they have look like something you'd expect from a cartoon. Their hearts literally look like the same kind you'd find on a Valentine's Day card. As for their bones, they're closer to what you'd expect a cartoon dog to burry in the ground. Everything else, it's nothing I've ever seen, even in an extraterrestrial body. It's like if a cartoonist drew the inside of their body."

Batman rubbed his chin thoughtfully while listening to this. He then thought about something.

"Bugs, where did you say you and Daffy arrived in Metropolis?"

"In some park." The rabbit replied.

"In that case, Superman should go back in Metropolis and take a look at the hole you made in that park. I have the feeling you two came from an inter-dimensional portal that's underground."

"That certainly would explain a lot." Bugs commented.

"Bring Bugs and Daffy with you." Batman said to the Man of Steel. "They'll help you find that hole in the park. I'll go back to the Batcave. Call me if you find anything."

"Oh, come on!" Daffy protested. "I shouldn't be wasting my time looking for a hole with these two. I should come with you and visit the Batcave! This would be fantastic!"

"No, you can't come with me." Batman said.

"Oh, please! I wanna see the Batcave!" the duck begged.

"Knowing your chaotic nature, I wouldn't be surprised if you somehow managed to destroy the Batcave."

"Hmm... I don't know if I should take that as an insult or as a compliment." Daffy said, pondering.

"My point exactly." The Dark Knight said as he was leaving.

Suddenly, the duck grabbed onto the Caped Crusader's leg, holding onto it tightly.

"Oh, please! You can't do this to me! I'm your biggest fan!" the duck exclaimed.

"Time to go, Daffy." Superman said as he grabbed the duck and forced him to let go of the Dark Knight's leg.

The Man of Steel then grabbed Bugs and flied away into the sky, going towards Metropolis with both Looney Tunes. Batman looked at them leaving. He then sighed before leaving as well.

* * *

The next morning...

There are a lot of unique places in this world. One of these places was an island called Themyscira. This majestic island had one thing in particular that made it stand out. It was entirely populated with women. No man was allowed to come on the island. Only a select few male individuals were allowed to come after they showed how worthy they were. The inhabitants of Themyscira were known as the Amazons. For the most part, they were all warriors, willing to do anything to protect their island and bringing peace. Much like the island itself, there was one warrior who stood out among all. It was a strong, smart, swift woman, with beauty any other woman would envy. This woman was also compassionate, only willing to kill as a last resort. She was admired by tons of people. Ever since she left her island to explore the world and helping those who need it, she managed to leave a positive impact. This woman was also one of the most important members of the world's greatest team of superheroes. Who is she? Well, we'll get to know her soon enough.

At this point, we'll give our attention to some beach on the island. On this beach, someone was sleeping on the soft sand. That someone was a female rabbit with brown and white fur, as well as blond hair. There was a blue band on her long ears. She was wearing white gloves and a purple pajama. Her name is Lola Bunny. She was sleeping peacefully on the sand. All of sudden, a wave landed on her. She seemed to have disappeared under that wave. Then, another wave landed on the beach, bringing her back. The female coughed heavily for a moment. After a while, a fish came out of her mouth and went back to the ocean. Lola looked around, confused.

"Wait a minute... This isn't my apartment." She then looked at herself. "Aw, my pajama is all wet!" she complained. "Well, better change clothes now."

Lola stood up and looked around for a nearby bush. She found one on the beach and immediately jumped into it. She came back a few seconds later, now wearing a blue dress instead of her pajama.

"Good thing I always carry a dress in my hidden pocket." Lola said to herself. She looked around, wondering where she was. "Now, how did I end up here? I don't recall falling asleep on a beach last night. There are so many possibilities about what happened to me." She then shrugged after she thought more about it. "Oh well. Guess I'll just investigate."

Lola walked around, searching for clues that would help her solve where she was and why she was there.

* * *

Walking around, the female rabbit ended up in a large area filled with lots of vegetation.

"Boy, I gotta admit this place looks nice. I wonder if... WHOA!" she exclaimed as she tripped and rolled down a hill.

Lola rolled down the hill for about a minute. Soon, she landed on some solid ground. The female rabbit looked dazed, as her eyes kept spinning. She grabbed her head at once, forcing her eyes to stop spinning.

"Okay. That was unexpected."

She shook her head before looking around. Much to her amazement, Lola realized she arrived in some place filled with buildings which looked like they came right out of Greek Mythology. She stood up as she looked around, whistling in amazement.

"Whoa... That's a pretty darn good looking town. I don't know who designed it, but whoever made it got some skills in architecture." Lola commented.

The female rabbit walked around the place, admiring the buildings. Much to her surprise, though, she saw no one walking around the streets. She pondered, wondering if anyone was living there. Lola then heard some loud noises. She turned around and saw a coliseum. She could hear cheering from where she was.

"Huh. Better gotta check what's going on there." The female rabbit said before heading towards the coliseum.

Lola entered it through one of the many doors. Soon enough, she saw an arena, with tons of women filling the spectator booth around. Lola was surprised by these women, particularly how they looked like.

"My gosh... Look at these women. They all look so realistic! Whoever's drawing these characters has major skills!"

She hid behind some column, not wanting to attract their attention. Taking a peek, Lola noticed what was keeping the women's attention. Two young women were fighting each other, dressed like gladiators or something like that. One of them, with blond hair, was using a spear aiming at another, with black hair, who had a sword. The one with the spear kept trying to hit the one with the sword.

All of sudden, the brown-haired woman used her sword to cut the spear in a half. The blond-haired one simply threw them and was fast enough to uppercut her opponent. The brown-haired one landed on her back. The blond-haired woman immediately snatched her sword and aimed it at her, while also pinning her to the ground with her foot on her opponent's stomach. They both glared at each other before smirking. The blond-haired one then extended her hand to her opponent to help her stand up.

"You did great, sis." The blond-haired one said to the black-haired one.

"Thanks, but you're the one who deserves the honor." The black-haired one replied.

The latter grabbed the former's hand and held it in the air. Soon, all the women in the coliseum cheered.

"Yeah! You did it, girls!" Lola yelled with excitement.

All of sudden, the women in the coliseum stopped cheering and turned their attention to the female rabbit when they heard her yell like that.

"You two should be proud of yourself! Congratula..." Lola then stopped when she realized all the women looking at her. All of them were mostly puzzled to her. The female rabbit then laughed nervously. "Hahaha... Sorry to disturb you like that... Gotta go!"

Lola immediately ran away as fast as she could, exiting the coliseum. After a while of running, she stopped near a tree and rested her back against it. The female rabbit was catching her break after all that running. She then looked beyond the tree, noticing that no one was following her.

"Good. I managed to escape them." She said to herself.

"Who did you manage to escape?"

"Oh, a good bunch of humans, all of them women. They were all watching two gals fighting each other. It ended with the blond-haired one winning, but the black-haired one seemed proud nonetheless. It was a pretty exciting fight, to be honest. I mean, it looked a bit too violent, but I gotta say I wouldn't mind doing some fight like that. Of course, I would have to take some training before, but still that seems fun to do. I wonder if there's some trainer who could help me with that. Probably. I mean, I'm not an expert, but all the sports have trainers for anyone who wants to do them. It must be like training for basketball except, you know, harder because it's fighting and such. Anyway, I think I yelled a bit too much because everyone in the arena noticed me, so I ran away. I have no idea if they were going to punish me for disturbing them or if they were going to do nothing at all, so I took some chance and... Wait, who am I talking to?" she asked out loud, confused when she realized someone else just asked her a question.

The female rabbit turned around and was shocked at what she saw. Her jaw literally dropped on the floor at the moment. In front of her was a black-haired woman who was floating above the ground. She looked a bit like the young black-haired woman who fought at the coliseum, except older. That woman was wearing a one-piece gymnastic suit. The top of the suit was red with a golden eagle shaped like a 'WW' on it while the bottom was blue with white stars on it. She also had a golden belt, red boots, silver wristbands and a golden tiara on her head with a red star on it. After a while of staring at her, Lola pulled her long ears, causing her jaw to go back up.

"Oh. My. Gosh..." Lola said, speechless. "You're... You're... Wonder Woman?"

"Yes. That's me." The Amazon warrior replied.

"Wow... I mean, it's an honor to meet you, madam."

"You look familiar." Wonder Woman said as she looked at the female rabbit. "Aren't you that rabbit from 'Space Jam'?"

Lola gasped at the mention of the movie.

"You've seen 'Space Jam'?"

"A friend of mine showed me that film when he decided to introduce me to the Looney Tunes, along with several of their shorts. The film was decent. Nothing great, but nothing bad about it."

"Oh, my gosh. I feel honored to know Wonder Woman saw my debut." She said while clasping her hands together.

"However, I have to ask. How come a cartoon character like you ended up here in the real world?"

"The real world? Huh. That certainly explains why all these gals were so realistically looking." Lola commented before remembering what Wonder Woman asked her. "Anyway, I have no idea how I came here. I remember suddenly waking up on the beach. My pajama was all wet, much to my annoyance. Then I explored this island and found that coliseum. By the way, what was going on back there?"

"The Amazons, that means us, are having a tournament this week. Sometimes, we like to show our skills and see who is the best at strength, speed and such." Wonder Woman replied.

"I see. So... What do we do about me?"

"We'll see our Queen." The Amazon warrior replied.

"Oh, okay... Wait, Queen?!" she exclaimed while Wonder Woman grabbed her and flied away.

* * *

Later on, Lola and Wonder Woman were inside some room with a throne. Sitting on the room was a black-haired woman, looking much older than the superheroine. She was wearing a golden crown, a white dress, a purple cape and brown sandals. She was Queen Hippolyta, the Queen of Themyscira and Wonder Woman's mother. The superheroine kneeled in front of her mother. Noticing that, Lola did the same.

"Mother, I have come with a rather unusual visitor." Wonder Woman said.

"I can see that, Diana." Hippolyta said at the sight of Lola.

"Oh, my gosh! That's a beautiful outfit you got there!" the female rabbit exclaimed when she looked at Hippolyta. "Did you made it yourself or did you buy from some store? If it's the later, mind telling me which store? I'd love to get an outfit like that!" she said, causing the Queen to arched an eyebrow at her.

"What's going on there?"

Lola and Wonder Woman stopped kneeling and turned around when they heard the voice. They saw the two young women who were fighting earlier. The two of them were flying in the air before landing in front of the Amazon warrior and the female rabbit. The black-haired one was wearing a red sleeveless jumpsuit with a good bunch of yellow stars on it. She also had a yellow belt and black boots. The blond-haired one was wearing a red sleeveless shirt with a yellow bird on it. She also had blue jeans and black high heel shoes. Both of them had silver bracelets. The two of them were puzzled to see Lola.

"Oh, by the way, congratulations for your fight. You two were great! Although I might have already said it a few minutes ago, but whatever." Lola said.

"Hum... Who is that?" the black-haired one asked.

"Girls, this is Lola Bunny." Wonder Woman said while pointing at the female rabbit. "Lola, let me present you my sisters. Here's Donna Troy." She said while pointing at the black-haired one. "And this is Cassie Sandsmark." She said while pointing at the blonde-haired one.

"Nice to meet you both." Lola said while shaking with both girls.

"Lola Bunny? Never heard of it." Donna said.

"Me neither." Cassie added.

"Ever seen 'Space Jam'?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Wait, 'Space Jam'? Isn't that movie where Bugs Bunny played basketball with Michael Jordan against aliens?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, that was a weird movie." Donna said.

"Oh! Now I remember. You're that female rabbit who was the only girl on the team." The blond-haired woman said to Lola. "But... why are you here? Aren't you... you know, a fictional character?"

Lola then explained to the Wonder Girls and the Queen what happened to her since she woke up on Themyscira.

"I've seen some strange stuff in my life... but that's just plain weird." Cassie said.

"Honestly, I don't know how an anthropomorphic animal such as her was able to come on our island. It could be a result of magic, but I don't know what kind of magic and why." Hippolyta said.

"I think I should ask a colleague of mine." Wonder Woman said. The Amazon warrior touched a communicator inside her ear. "Batman, this is Diana. You might call me crazy, but... there's a Looney Tune on Themyscira." She paused to listen what the Dark Knight was going to reply. Some seconds later, she was arching an eyebrow. "Hum... Lola Bunny. I don't know if you've ever seen 'Space Jam' or not... Okay, I'll see you later." She ended the communication before looking at everyone else present in the room.

"So?" Donna asked.

"He said both him and Superman met Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck last night. He said that without any hint of sarcasm whatsoever." Wonder Woman said.

"Bugs and Daffy too?" Lola asked. "Where are they?"

"They're currently in Metropolis."

"Oh, please! Bring me to Metropolis! I gotta see Bugs right now." Lola pleaded.

"Actually, Batman asked me to bring you to the Batcave." The Amazon warrior replied.

"But I have to meet... Wait, did you say 'the Batcave'? Oh, that sounds awesome!" she said in excitement.

"Hang on to me." Wonder Woman said as she grabbed Lola and made her held onto her shoulders.

"Can we come? I mean, meeting the Looney Tunes sounds like something fun." Cassie asked.

"I wouldn't mind seeing them either." Donna said, crossing her arms.

"I don't see any reason why not." Hippolyta replied.

"Then, come on, sisters." The Amazon warrior said before flying away with the female rabbit.

Both Wonder Girls nodded to each other before following the superheroine.

* * *

End of chapter.

Lola met Wonder Woman and the Wonder Girls on Themyscira. The next chapter will see another meeting between a Looney Tune and a Justice League member. I won't say which ones they are until then.

The part at the beginning where Superman and Batman were talking with Bugs and Daffy was something I wanted to do in the previous chapter. However, that chapter was already long enough, so I decided to save it for this chapter.

Lola and Wonder Woman were supposed to meet each other in some city, but I decided to change it to Themyscira. Also, it was supposed to be two nameless women who fought each other at the coliseum. However, while I was writing the fight, I figured it would be great to have both Wonder Girls there, so I immediately put them here. This, in turn, gave me the idea to have them appear in the last part of this chapter.

Read and review! Oh, and while I'm at it, Happy New Year!


	4. 2 Fast, 2 Furry-ous

Chapter 4: 2 Fast, 2 Furry-ous

The same day, near some road in the desert, there was a restaurant. Some people were there to eat, having conversations with one another. Sitting at a table were one young man and one young woman.

The young man was red-haired. He was wearing a white shirt, a green sleeveless vest, black pants and white shoes. His name is Wallace "Wally" West.

The young woman was a black-haired Korean-American. She was wearing a purple long-sleeved shirt, a black jacket, blue jeans, and brown sandals. Her name is Linda Park, Wally's girlfriend. The two of them decided to go on a trip around the country, just the two of them.

"I'm just saying, Linda. Between you and me, my feet are stronger than yours." Wally said to her.

"Oh, yeah?" Linda asked, smiling deviously. "Say that to my feet." She said as she immediately removed her feet from her sandals and shoved them on Wally's face, all without moving from her chair.

"Hum, Linda? I want to eat and doing so with feet on my face is kinda difficult."

The young woman smirked before putting her feet back under the table.

"Okay, Wally. There's no doubt they have more muscles than mine because of you-know-what." She then looked confused. "By the way, how did we end up from talking about where to go next to talking about whose feet was stronger?"

Wally looked up, thinking about it before having a blank expression. "Honestly, I forgot. We've been talking for, like what, 15 minutes? I'm not really sure."

"Anyway..." she shrugged. "I do remember we ordered our dinner, though."

"Here's your submarine, madam. Here are your six hamburgers, sir." A waiter said as he arrived to bring some food to the couple.

"Thanks." They both replied to the waiter before he left to serve other customers.

Linda looked at her submarine before looking at Wally, who was licking in delight at the hamburgers.

"Okay, I still find it odd that you can eat THAT much in one dinner." The young woman commented.

"Blame that on my metabolism." The young man replied before taking a bite of one of his hamburgers.

* * *

Meanwhile, in that same desert, someone was waiting at some place. That someone was actually a bird. To be more exact, it was a tall blue-feathered bird. His body was small while his neck was tall. His tail was tall as well. His wings were smalls. He had long orange/brown legs. Purple feathers covered his head and his wings. His beak was yellow. This was none other than the Road Runner. The bird waited, looking around. Suddenly, he noticed someone coming.

"Beep! Beep!" The Road Runner exclaimed with delight.

Whoever was coming arrived with incredible speed right next to the bird. It was a small brown-furred mouse. He was wearing a yellow sombrero, a red ascot, a white shirt and white trousers. His name is Speedy Gonzales.

"Hola, Road Runner!" Speedy saluted. "Are you ready for the race?"

"Beep! Beep!" The bird nodded.

"Excellente! This time, no el Coyote and no el pussygato to ruin our race by finishing first. Also, no audience because it ain't really necessary."

"Beep! Beep!"

"Glad we agree on that, Double R. Let's get ready for this race."

Speedy and the Road Runner prepared themselves for the beginning of the race.

"Uno... Dos... Tres... GO!" the mouse exclaimed, causing the two of them to run fast in the same direction.

Suddenly, while they were running, they stopped moving at once, as if like they were statues. Then, words appeared underneath them. Underneath the Road Runner, it was written "Road Runner – Fastus Birdis". Underneath Speedy, it was written "Speedy Gonzales – Rodentus Mexicanis". Soon after, both racers continued running as if like nothing happened.

"Arriba! Arriba! Arriba! Andale! Andale!" Speedy exclaimed.

"Beep! Beep!" the Road Runner exclaimed.

While all of this was going on, someone else was spying on them. It was a brown-furred coyote with beige furred on his stomach, his neck, his mouth and inside his long ears. His muzzle was black while his eyes were yellow. His name is Wile E. Coyote. He was looking at both racers with binoculars. However, he was much more interested into the bird than the mouse. The Coyote smirked, licking his mouth. He then summoned a knife and a fork before giving chase to the racers. Just like before, he froze in the air as words appeared underneath. Those words were 'Coyote – Genius Unluckyus'. He then continued running as if like nothing happened. Soon enough, both racers noticed the Road Runner's archenemy following them.

"No! Not el Coyote again! We should lose him at once." The mouse said to the bird.

The Road Runner nodded to his friend before sticking out his tongue.

"Beep! Beep!"

Suddenly, Speedy and the Road Runner ran faster at once. Gradually, the Coyote stopped running, looking in disbelief at what he just saw. His jaw fell on the ground before going back up. Wile E. then walked around in a circle, thinking about a good plan. He then stopped walking as he smirked at the readers.

* * *

Several minutes later, the Coyote had a great plan. He was able to build a pair of super-shoes, which were able to make him run faster. Wile E. tested them by running a few distances. He was satisfied by the results.

"Beep! Beep!"

"Arriba! Arriba!"

The Coyote turned around to see both racers coming soon. As soon as they ran past them, he gave them chase with his super-shoes. Surprisingly, they were able to keep up with the racers. Seeing the Coyote following them like that, the Road Runner then whispered something in Speedy's ear. The latter gave him a thumbs up before they decided to suddenly turn left. The Coyote also turned left to continue following them. They arrived on some road, which led to a tunnel. The Road Runner and Speedy entered the tunnel. A few seconds later, Wile E. entered it too. Suddenly, a honking noise was heard. Several seconds later, the Coyote was running away as fast as he could in panic from the tunnel. A big truck was pursuing him. Eventually, the Coyote arrived next to the edge of a cliff. He looked behind and was terrified to see the truck coming at him, to the point he started praying to have mercy. Fortunately, the truck turned right because that's where the road was going. Seeing that, the Coyote sighed in relief, rubbing his forehead while doing so.

"BEEP! BEEP!"

Wile E. yelped in surprise as he jumped in the air after hearing that. He turned to see the Road Runner and Speedy on the edge of the cliff, looking at him. Both racers pointed down. The Coyote looked down and realized he was in midair, about to fall down a cliff for the 'who-knows-how-many' time. He gave a panicked look at the readers before falling for several long seconds.

POW!

* * *

Later on, the Coyote had another idea. He built a big rocket that would allow him to go faster than both racers. He rubbed his hands with glee, thinking his plan will work.

"Andale! Andale! Arriba!"

"Beep! Beep!"

The Coyote got himself ready. Both racers ran past him. Wile E. lighted a match and used it to light the fuse on the rocket. Immediately, the rocket was launched and flied fast towards the racers. This kept for a long while. Eventually, the racers and the rocket went past the same restaurant from earlier. The rocket actually got the attention from the people inside the restaurant. All the workers and customers were worried the rocket was another plan from another supervillain. Seeing that, Wally stood up from his chair.

"I'll be back in a moment, Linda." He said to his girlfriend.

"I know. Just make sure your tights don't get too much dirt on them." She whispered while winking at him.

Wally smirked at that before subtly exiting the restaurant and hiding behind some rock. In only a few seconds, he changed clothes. He was now wearing a red suit with yellow marks on his arms and at the middle of his body, two yellow lightning bolts (one on each side of his head), a yellow lightning bolt logo on his chest, and yellow boots. He turned into his secret identity: The Flash!

The Scarlet Speedster ran with incredible speed towards the rocket. A few seconds later, Flash ran alongside said rocket. The superhero decided to run faster than it. Just when he arrived in front of it, he saw something that instantly made him question whether or not he was dreaming. Much to his amazement, he saw Speedy Gonzales and the Road Runner running together. Both Looney Tunes turned their head and noticed Flash.

"Oh! Hola, senor el Flash!" the mouse said while both him and the bird were waving at the superhero.

The latter rubbed his eyes soon after, still having a hard time believing he saw that.

"Okay, it's official. I'm watching way too many cartoons." Flash said to himself. "Just what's going on here?" he asked to the Looney Tunes.

"Look who's piloting that rocket." Speedy said.

The superhero looked behind and noticed Wile E. Coyote on top of the rocket.

"So... Basically, that rocket is just another Acme product used by the Coyote."

"Si." Speedy nodded.

"Well, if there's one thing I learned from Looney Tunes shorts is the fact that no matter what happens, the Coyote will always fail." Flash said while thinking about it.

"We still need an idea for that to happen."

"Right. And I think I know just the one thing to do." The Scarlet Speedster said with a smirk. "Just follow me!"

The Road Runner and Speedy nodded before following Flash, who ran in one direction in particular. The Coyote followed all three of them. After a while, the three speedsters arrived on some railroad and continued running on it. They ran until they came closer to a train coming towards them. Right before the train could hit them, they split, with the Road Runner going to the left and the other two going to the right. However, Wile E., still on his rocket, yelped in alarm when he noticed the train coming towards him. Quickly, he dodged the train by going up, narrowly avoiding it. The Coyote sighed in relief, rubbing his forehead. All of sudden, when he turned his head around, his eyes went wide in shock when he realized he was heading straight towards a cliff. Despite all his trying to avoid the cliff, the Coyote and his rocket disappeared inside, leaving a huge hole inside of it. Flash and the other two Looney Tunes reunited, looking at the hole inside the cliff.

"That should take care of him for a while." Speedy commented  
"I sure hope so." Flash said. He then looked back at the mouse and the bird, still finding it hard to believe. "So... You guys are the Looney Tunes, right?"

"Si! I'm Speedy Gonzales, el fastest mouse in all Mexico and... Ow!" Speedy exclaimed.

He looked up and noticed the superhero poking at him. Flash then poked at the Road Runner.

"I still find it hard to believe you guys are real. Somebody pinch me... OW!"

Flash looked up and noticed Speedy pinching his leg.

"What? You asked it." The mouse replied.

"Well, it confirms I'm not dreaming. But still, how come you guys are... well, here?" the Scarlet Speedster asked.

"I don't know. I never thought I'd met a real-life celebrity today. All I know is that me and Double R were having a race to decide who's the fastest." Speedy then smiled as he got an idea. "How about you join us? Let's decide which one between the three of us is the fastest."

"Hum... How long will the race be?" Flash asked, thinking about Linda waiting for him at the restaurant.

"Hmm... How about racing all around the desert and come back here?" Speedy suggested.

The superhero looked around, taking a look at the desert. He then smirked.

"Sure. I should only take me one or two minutes."

"Bien! Let's try this!" the mouse said, excited.

"Beep! Beep!" The Road Runner said, smiling.

All three racers got themselves ready to race.

"What did you expect, senors and senoritas? In a story like this, a three-way race between me, the Road Runner and the Flash is almost obligatory. Besides, I know most of you wanted to see that at some point." Speedy commented to the readers.

The Road Runner nodded to that while Flash simply looked confused, having no idea who Speedy was talking to.

"Uno... Dos... Tres... GO!" The mouse exclaimed, causing all three of them to start racing.

Suddenly, the three of them froze in position, unable to move. Flash found it odd.

"Hey! What's going on!?"

Then, some words appeared next to the superhero. It said "Flash – Speedus Funnus."

"Ah! Should have seen that coming!" Flash said, grinning.

Soon after, they unfroze and continued the race as if nothing happened.

* * *

A few minutes later, all three racers were still racing.

"What happened to that 'one or two minutes' statement of yours?" Speedy asked to Flash, smirking.

"I forgot how large that desert was. But the race should be over in not too long, Speedy!" the superhero said, smirking as well.

"Beep! Beep!" The bird exclaimed.

"I don't know what you're saying, but... WHOA!"

Flash suddenly started sliding on the road. He was barely able to keep his balance until he landed on his stomach. When he landed on the ground, the superhero kept sliding until he finally stopped a few seconds later. The Scarlet Speedster groaned as he stood up. He then realized what was going on: they arrived on a ground covered by ice. Speedy and the Road Runner then arrived next to the superhero.

"Are you okay?" Speedy asked.

"Eh, it's nothing painful." Flash replied.

"Beep! Beep!" the Road Runner said, looking at the ice covering the ground.

"Aye caramba! It's the first time I see ice in a desert." The mouse said, puzzled by what he was seeing.

"I think I know what's going on..." Flash said before running away.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Speedy exclaimed.

"Beep! Beep!"

Both Looney Tunes ran away, following the superhero. The latter continued running until he arrived next to the restaurant, which was also covered in ice. There, people were panicking. Flash then noticed the one thing causing all this panic. A huge machine, with large canons shooting ice to the ground, was right next to the restaurant. The area wasn't entirely covered in ice, but there was still quite a lot of ice. Flash looked up to the center of the machine, where a platform was set. There stood a man he recognized.

It was a man wearing a blue and white parka. He was also wearing white gloves, a yellow belt with holsters, white boots and a pair of blue goggles.

"Captain Cold..." Flash said at his sight.

"About time you finally arrived, Flash." Captain Cold said. "I've been following your trails for a while and I've found you here."

"What do you want, Lenny?" the superhero asked, referring to the villain's real name, 'Leonard Snart'.

"I'm just really tired of you messing up with my plans. I'm gonna do a big favor to not just me, but the rest of the Rogues as well by getting rid of you." The villain replied.

"How? By freezing me to death? I doubt that'll work." Flash said, smirking.

"Mock me all you want, I've made sure this time will be much more difficult for you to defeat me. Among other things, I've stolen something from you." Captain Cold said, smirking.

He pushed on a button from a remote control he was holding. Soon enough, from the top of the machine, a hole was opened, in which case something was lowered down. That something was actually someone. It was Linda, to be exact. She was gagged with tape covering her mouth. She also had tapes binding her arms on her sides, along with some more tapes binding her legs together.

"Whllm! Ghf mft!" Linda mumbled through the tape while struggling to get herself free.

"Oh, crap." Flash said in shock when he saw his girlfriend like that.

She then glared at Captain Cold.

"Hmm! Hmm hmf ght hwmff wmmf thh!" she exclaimed to the villain.

"Stop wasting your energy like that! You know damn well I can't understand you." Captain Cold snapped at her, still earning a glare from her.

Linda kept struggling. However, all it did was letting her sandals get loose and fall down on a part of the ground that wasn't covered in ice. She looked at Flash, who seemed more determined now.

"Let her go, Captain Cold!"

"Oh, sure. But only after my robots get to play with you." The villain said with a smirk before pushing on another button.

Soon after, about a dozen robots appeared from the giant machine. The robots summoned large guns from their body and aimed at the superhero. They all shot a large amount of ice towards him. Fortunately, Flash was fast enough to avoid them. He then ran to the opposite side of the restaurant. There, he stood there for a few seconds, thinking of what to do, all of sudden, Speedy and the Road Runner arrived right next to him.

"Hey! Senor Flash, what's going on?" the mouse asked.

"An enemy of mine is turning this desert into an ice-covered place. Also, he has taken a woman hostage." Flash explained.

"Your girlfriend?" Speedy asked, causing the superhero to arch an eyebrow at that.

"How did you know that?"

"I didn't know. I was only asking a question and you just answered it." The mouse replied, smirking.

"Oh, right. Anyway, I gotta save her first." Flash said.

"We can help you if you want."

"You guys are ready to help with that?"

"Sure! It's not like we're busy doing something else. Well, okay, there's still the race, but it can wait for a while."

"Beep! Beep!" The Road Runner agreed.

"Okay then. First, we gotta deal with those robots." The superhero said.

"Roger that, senor." Speedy nodded before running towards the robots.

The Road Runner then stuck out his tongue.

"Beep! Beep!" the bird exclaimed before running towards the robots as well.

One robot kept shooting at the Road Runner. The latter then ran next to another robot, which caused the first robot to accidentally freeze the second one. The bird used that same strategy with several other robots. At the same time, Speedy arrived right in front of one robot. The mouse blew a raspberry at it. The robot shot at him, but missed him when Speedy ran fast to a few feet from where he was.

"Missed me!" The mouse exclaimed.

The robot shot at him again. The mouse dodged it the same way as before.

"Missed me again!"

The robot shot a third time and missed its target again.

"You're terrible at this, senor robot!"

Then, the robot shot at the mouse several times in a row without ever stopping. This time, Speedy was having a harder time dodging the icy shots. He then got an idea. The mouse ran towards the robot, running up to the top of the mechanical being's head.

"I'm on your head and you still haven't managed to beat me. What a disappointment." Speedy said, in a complaining tone.

The robot aimed towards the top of its own head. Right before the mechanical being shot, the mouse ran away, causing the robot to freeze itself. Speedy smirked at the sight of that. He then ran towards the other robots, doing the same thing by running to the top of their heads each time.

* * *

After a while, all the robots were stuck inside large chunks of ice, thanks to the Looney Tunes. Speedy and the Road Runner then high-fived each other, proud of their work.

"Beep! Beep!"

"I agree, Double R. We did a fantàstico job! Don't you agree, senor Flash?" Speedy asked the superhero. "Senor Flash?"

The mouse and the bird looked around, wondering where the Scarlet Speedster went.

"Hum, guys? Over here."

The two of them looked up at the huge machine where Captain Cold was. There, Flash was stuck inside some block of ice, with his head being the only thing to stick out from this block.

"I made a mistake while you were busy taking out those robots." Flash said, sheepishly.

"A pretty stupid mistake, if you ask me." Captain Cold said to him. "Sometimes, I miss your predecessor. He was MUCH better at that than you ever were." He added, smirking.

The Scarlet Speedster frowned at the villain for what he just said. Speedy and the Road Runner nodded to each other before running towards the machine. As they arrived next to the villain, the latter immediately shot them with his ice blaster, trapping them inside one big block of ice. Captain Cold then took a look at the Looney Tunes, quite surprised to see them.

"Two Looney Tunes? In this real life setting? Never thought I'd see that happening in all my life." The villain said before smirking. "I don't know where you two come from, but I'm pretty sure someone would pay the big price for having both of you."

"You wanna sell us?" Speedy asked, worried.

"Pretty much, yeah."

While all of this was going on, Linda was still struggling through her bonds, trying to get herself free. She then noticed Captain Cold, busy talking with the heroes. She also noticed the ice blasters in his hands. The young woman looked at her feet. With determination showing in her face, she swung herself back and forth from the rope she was tied to. At this moment, Captain Cold got ready to aim at the heroes.

"I'm gonna just add more ice to you all." The villain said to all three fast heroes. "That way, you will have less of a chance to escape..."

He was interrupted as Linda kicked him in the back of his head with her feet. This caused Captain Cold to accidentally throw the ice blaster in the air while landing on his face. Quickly, Linda swung back again and immediately grabbed the weapon with her feet. The young woman then raised her legs up until her chest, aiming with the ice blaster at the villain. She made sure her left big toe was able to press the trigger.

"What the..."

Captain Cold was interrupted again as he was now stuck inside a block of ice as well. Linda sighed behind her gag, lowering her legs.

"Don't try at home what she did, kids. It's too dangerous." Speedy said to the readers.

A few seconds later, Flash managed to free himself from the ice block by vibrating through it. He then stretched his body, after a while of getting stuck inside that ice. Suddenly, the rope holding Linda broke itself, letting her fall to the ground. Quickly, Flash ran down the machine and arrived right below where his girlfriend would fall. He then rotated his arms towards her, making some whirlwind to slow down her fall. Soon enough, the superhero managed to catch her in his arms. The Scarlet Speedster put her on the ground and grabbed one end of the tape that was still binding her legs and arms.

"Don't worry. All that tape will be gone right now." Flash said to her.

Holding tight onto the tape and using his speed to run away, he managed to remove all that tape in a few seconds. However, this had the effect of making Linda spinning around like a tornado. After the tape was removed, she was still spinning until she eventually slowed down. The young woman was feeling dizzy, walking around while trying to keep her balance. She was about to fall on her back, but Flash was quick enough to catch her before that. He helped her standing up while the young woman was holding her head.

"Do you feel better now, Linda?" the superhero asked her.

"Hmpf. Hmm hmmpft." She then realized she still had the tape gagging her mouth. Linda groaned in annoyance and rolled her eyes before immediately removing the tape at once herself. "Yeah. I'm alright."

"Senor Flash? Little help needed here!" Speedy shouted from where he was.

Flash ran back to the machine, stopping right next to the Looney Tunes, who were still stuck inside the ice blocks. The superhero thought about what to do to get them out. He snapped his fingers as he seemed to have found an idea.

"You guys can survive any fall, right?" the Scarlet Speedster asked them.

"Technically, yes. But why... Uh-oh." Speedy said as he realized what the superhero was about to do.

The latter pushed both ice blocks towards the edge of the machine.

"Nonononononono!" the mouse exclaimed while both him and the bird fell down the machine.

Upon landing, the blocks destroyed themselves, freeing both Looney Tunes. The two of them groaned in pain before standing up. Flash joined them soon after.

"Ugh... Thanks." Speedy said while rubbing his back.

"Beep! Beep!" the Road Runner exclaimed.

"No problem, guys." The superhero replied.

"So... Are you going to deliver that cold-themed villain to the nearest prison?" Speedy asked.

"Already called the cops while you guys were falling down." Flash replied, smirking. "Now, let's go to a more private place. I don't want the customers at the restaurant to ask us questions."

The Looney Tunes nodded at that. All three of them then ran towards Linda. Flash grabbed her and carried her in his arms while still running.

* * *

The fast heroes ran far enough from the restaurant, going into the emptiest place in the desert. They arrived on top of a really small hill. The Scarlet Speedster then put his girlfriend on the ground, allowing her to stand up on her bare feet. She then looked at Speedy and the Road Runner. She rubbed her eyes before looking at them again. Linda couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Hum... Is that the Road Runner and Speedy Gonzales?" she asked, a bit confused.

"Yup. And some minutes ago, I came across Wile E. Coyote." Flash said, grinning.

"But... How is that even possible?" Linda asked. "I mean... They're cartoon characters. There's no way they could appear in our world and be able to interact with us. This isn't "Space Jam", or that "Back in Action" movie!"

"I'm just as surprised to see them as you do, Linda. Then again, considering all the weird stuff I've seen as a superhero, this is basically an average Wednesday by comparison." The Scarlet Speedster said.

"Yeah, but still... How do you explain the fact they're here?"

"We told senor Flash we didn't know how we ended up here either." Speedy replied, with the Road Runner nodding at that.

"I'm gonna go ask some colleagues if they can do anything about it." The superhero said. He then realized what that meant and looked back at his girlfriend. "Hum... Does it bother you if we postponed our trip to the USA?" he asked her while rubbing the back of his head.

"A little bit, but I can understand. Just be careful with what you're gonna do next." Linda replied as she put her arms around his head.

"I'm always careful. Don't worry about it, Linda. And I'm really sorry we have to postpone it." Flash said as he put his hands around her waist.

She smirked before kissing him, with the latter kissing her back.

"Awww, so romàntico." Speedy said, smiling while holding his hands together.

Flash and Linda stopped kissing when they remembered they weren't alone.

"Oops! Sorry about that." The mouse said, sheepishly.

"We were done anyway." The young woman said while smirking at her boyfriend.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Metropolis, there was a building with a huge stylized 'L' on it, with the name 'LexCorp' underneath the letter. Inside the building, there was someone working inside a huge room, sitting at his desk. It was a bald man, wearing a white shirt, a black vest, black pants, black shoes and a black necktie. His name is Lex Luthor. He was known for being one of the most powerful individuals in Metropolis. However, he was also known as Superman's archenemy. At this moment, the bald man decided to take the remote control and turn on the TV. As he opened it, it was some news reporter who was a blonde-haired woman.

"This is Cat Grant. Last night, the criminal known as Metallo made some damages in the street in yet another fight with the Man of Steel himself, Superman." She said while holding a microphone.

At this moment, Luthor didn't seem much interested. Superman fighting one of his usual enemies wasn't something that was rare to see.

"Metropolis' hero saved the day once again. However, what was more incredible to see was the fact that Bugs Bunny, famous animation icon created in the forties, made his appearance and helped Superman taking down Metallo." Cat said.

Luthor arched an eyebrow at that. Soon enough, footage of the fight was shown on TV. It showed Metallo weakening Superman with his Kryptonite. The bald man's eyes widened when he saw the rabbit appearing while dressed like a mechanic and playing with what was inside Metallo's metallic body.

"Several citizens of Metropolis witnessed the sudden appearance of the animated rabbit." Cat continued. "As you can see from those footages, which had been filmed by some of those same citizens, Bugs Bunny DID appear from who knows where. Some parents even told us their kids managed to touch the animation icon. Unfortunately, Superman left soon after, bringing Bugs Bunny with him. The Man of Steel and the 'rascally rabbit', as he's often called, haven't been seen ever since."

Luthor pressed the 'pause' button, pausing the TV on an image of Bugs Bunny standing next to Superman. The bald man stared at it for a while. He then rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

"This is just ridiculous." Luthor said to himself. "The alien meeting Bugs Bunny? Give me a break..."

Suddenly, Luthor thought about something. The bald man gradually smirked while thinking about it.

"Maybe it's not that ridiculous after all..."

* * *

End of chapter.

Flash has met both Speedy Gonzales and the Road Runner. Lex Luthor is also aware of Bugs Bunny's presence in the real world. For the next chapter, I'll give you a hint. One of the characters in the upcoming chapter has something to do with the color 'green'. Yeah, it COULD be Green Lantern, but it also could be Green Arrow, or Martian Manhunter, whose skin is also green. Either way, you'll have to wait the next chapter to find out.

The chapter's title is a reference to "Fast and Furry-ous", the very first short to star the Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote. It's also a reference to "2 Fast, 2 Furious", the second movie in the movie franchise "The Fast and the Furious".

Speedy's nickname for the Road Runner, Double R, is a nickname I came up with in my Bugsladdin series. Also, Speedy's comment about no Coyote and no Sylvester to ruin their race is a reference to the short "The Wild Chase".

I didn't want to have Linda becoming a damsel in distress just for the sake of it. So, I decided to have her being the one to save the day. Also, the part with Luthor was something I wanted to add in Chapter 2. Then, I decided I wanted to put it in Chapter 3. Finally, I decided to put it in this chapter.

Read and review!


End file.
